Juliepunzel
by Tulipancio
Summary: Sherlock suele tergivesar los cuentos de manera poco ortodoxa. Teen!lock


**Juliepunzel **

Sherlock no es de mi pertenecía.

Sherlock ha tomado mi corazón y lo ha quemado. Le falta tomar mi piel y hacerla mocasines.

Notas al fina. Disfruten.

.-.-.-.

Para John, las obras estudiantiles son estúpidas. Una perdida de tiempo que podría utilizarse en algo más productivo o bien, menos vergonzoso. Estar de pie recitando versos del siglo pasado frente a una audiencia que esta mayormente interesada en comentar mediante Twitter o Facebook cuan estúpida es la obra es algo que a John ni le parece ni le apetece, sin embargo, debido a una mala jugada del destino recibió no sólo un papel en la obra. Sino que además había conseguido el rol masculino principal. Y vaya que le estaba costando.

―Recuérdame algo… ¿Por qué eres mi coestrella en el ensayo? ― Le dice a Sherlock.

Sherlock por su lado, de pie sobre la cama con el libreto en una mano y gesticulando a una imaginaria luna con la otra le dedica una mirada de autentico fastidio debido a la interrupción.

―Porque Mary esta ocupada con Gavin. ―

―¿Quién? ―

―Gavin― regresa el libreto hasta el inicio de la escena, tomando su segundo dialogo―el de la escenografía le― dice―, Gavin Lestrade.

― Oh, ya. Es Greg. ―

― Greg, si; Lo que sea. Retomemos: ¡Oh Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo? Niega a tu padre y rehusa tu-―

―Sherlock…―

―¡¿Qué?! ― Grita fastidiado dando un fuerte pisotón sobre los cojines ― Ya te dije que Mary está ocupada y si me permites debemos practicar, tu actuación no es menos que mediocre John. ―

John intenta protestar. Entre abre los labios un momento para dejar salir algún argumento, pero los cierra una vez que se da cuenta que no tiene alguno como para rebatir eso. Está consiente de que es pésimo actuando. Sabe que el papel lo obtuvo simplemente porque el profesor Moran lo odia y le quiere ver arder en las llamas de la humillación publica adolecente, que viene siendo algo si bien no exacto, muy parecido al infierno.

Con una rápida lamida se humecta los labios― ya se que Mary esta ocupada. Quería preguntar ora cosa.―

Shelock le mira desde arriba. John esta sentado sobre el suelo, al lado de la cama, por lo que la diferencia de alturas es bastante.

―¿Qué? ―

―Pues… ― entrecierra los ojos para verle de pies a cabeza― ¿alguna razón en especial por la cual debas usar peluca? ―

Y ahí el asunto. Fue tiempo de que Sherlock entrecierre los ojos y deje caer al suelo el mullido libreto enrollado. ― Soy Julieta ― dice ― Se supone que dejo caer mi cabello por el balcón. ―

Ambos se quedan en silencio unos minutos. Sentado sobre la alfombra, John inclina la cabeza de tanto en tanto, gesto que procura cuando esta pensando en algo detenidamente. Sobre la cama, Sherlock juega con los rizos rubios de la larga peluca que le llega hasta debajo de los glúteos, a la cual le colocó unas cuantas flores del jardín.

―No, Sherlock. Esa es Rapunzel. ―

Y sin poder evitarlo, John se suelta entre carcajadas y espasmos.

―Rapunzel―dice Sherlock sin entender.

―Eres…Eres Juliepunzel―Y no puede evitar reír más fuerte por lo hilarante del asunto.

―Es estúpido John. El cabello de este largo frívolo es impactico y poco cómodo. Es decir ¿Qué persona lo dejaría crecer tanto? Además de Mary claro. ―

John siente escupir los pulmones en cualquier momento debido a la risa. Y la mención de Mary no hace más que empeorar la situación. Cuatro años antes, Mary prometió que jamás se cortaría el cabello, no al menos hasta que ella y John volvieran a ser novios. Por lo que la chica en cuestión era poseedora del cabello mas largo de la escuela.

―¿Qué sucede aquí? ― Pregunta Harry, hermana de John, curiosa por las risotadas de su hermano menor.

―Harry disculpa, ahora no que estoy vibrando―, Dice Sherlock con un tono sumamente ofendido y afeminado mientras una mano la coloca en la cadera y con la otra saca del bolsillo su celular―, oh, hola Beth…―finge atender la llamada, meneando la larga y falsa cabellera.

Para cuando Ella Watson llega a casa se lleva el susto de su vida cuando escucha fuertes alaridos provenientes del piso superior. Mayor es el susto cuando ve a sus dos hijos con la cara roja –después de un rayo John comienza a ponerse morado-, aunque se tranquiliza cuando caer en cuenta que en realidad ambos están riendo descontroladamente. Es tan contagiosa y fuerte la risotada de ambos que Ella no tarda en caer también, aunque no entiende a que se debe la inusual alegría. Mucho menos entiende porque Sherlock está tan tranquilo sobre la cama de John tecleando algo en su teléfono mientras usa una larga peluca rubia y con una torcida mueca que parece sonrisa.

Para Ella, los jóvenes de ahora tienen unas manías bastante inusuales.

De algún modo que todos desconocen, Mary se entera de la sublime imitación que hace Sherlock de ella. Y cuando aparece en la escuela unos días después con el cabello corto, rizado y tintado de negro mientras dice: "El juego es…es algo." John y Sherlock dan por sentado tres cosas:

A Mary le va mejor el cabello corto, no es tan buena actriz como pensaban y por supuesto, van a extrañar mucho a Juliepunzel.

Aunque claro, durante la puesta en escena, tanto Romeo como el chico sentado en la butaca 22 de la fila B no dejaron de sonreír cada vez que Julieta hacia su aparición en el acto.

Fin

.-.-.-.

**N/A:** ¡Oh _HIATSU_! viejo amigo, nos volvemos a encontrar… y como dicen ahí por FB, nos perderemos de vista hasta el 2035 (que esperemos no sea ahí) Ya se que suena algo exagerado, si embargo, un segundo en espera de la s4 es una eternidad. Me dirán que no.

Pues en busca de agrandar esta sección en español y, mayoritariamente, calmar los destrozos psicológicos de HLV, aquí algo que me sale del alma. No estoy contra Mary, la amo y como bien dijo nuestro amado detective: "cueste lo que cueste, pase lo que pase, siempre estaré ahí para ustedes." Son OT3, no me importa lo que digan o lo que ocurra, ni en los líos que escriban Moffat y/o Gatiss.

No divago más.

Agradezco a _Lullaby Snape_ por sacarme de la duda referentemente al pez dorado. Muchas gracias, mereces amor. Es más, te doy amor. (¿)

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Fuertes abrazos y pues creo que eso es todo…no tengo cabeza para nada. Saludos.

Nos leemos. Ciao.


End file.
